Mission
by nauticalstara7x
Summary: Nightwing and Batgirl go on a mission and things are worse then they expected. Better story inside and my first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

YJ Mission Chapter1

"What mission does Batman have for us today" said Batgirl as she hacks into the system to see the mission logs.

(Recognized Nightwing B01)

"Well your here early did you want to see me". Nightwing said in his humorist ways.

"Shut it I'm trying to hack into the justice league main frame".Batgirl said in response.

"So you don't want to see me" said Nightwing trying to get on Batgirls nerves.

"If you're trying to annoy me it's not working how have you been babe." Batgirl replied happily.

Nightwing walked up to Batgirl and hugged her from behind and said "pretty good love, just dealing with the 2 jobs that take me away from you."

Batgirl turned to face Nightwing with the hug still intact about to go in to a kiss till...

(Recognized Batman 02)

The hug stopped so quick like they didn't want the Bats to know. Batgirl turned quickly to stop the hacking because she knew Batman would kill her. Well not literally.

"Team report to the briefing room". Said Batman as he walk up to the computer.

Batgirl trying to act normal as nothing happened.

"Also Batgirl I need to talk to you after the briefing" said Batman as he was still looking at the computer.

"Shit" Batgirl replied in her mind because she knew she was busted.

Nightwing pushed her a bite as like "I told you not to do that when Batman wasn't on missions."

"There was a disturbance last night at Star Labs." said Batman. They reported a break in. "Robin, Superboy, and Beast Boy I need you to go to Star Labs to investigate the scene and find out who's behind it."

(Alarm Noise)

"It's Johnny Rancid. He's destroying Down Town Jump City." said Aqua Lad look at the other computer screen beside Batman.

Nightwing, Batgirl, Kid Flash, and Impulse go after Johnny Rancid and stop him." said Batman without changing a thought.

As the teams ran thru the zeta tubes for there mission Nightwing and Batgirl geared up and took there motorcycles heading to Jump City.

Once Nightwing, Batgirl, Kid Flash, and Impulse made it to Jump they could see all the damage Johnny Rancid had done.

"Okay well Johnny isn't smart, he made us a path right to him." said Nightwing as he went ahead of the team.

"Hey do you want to pass him, it will be so crash to see he's face." said impulse to Kid.

"Haha no I kind of want to see what kind of danger we're getting in, let Nightwing go first." replied Kid,

"You know what's better then going after Nightwing...before him, later." said the inpatient Impulse

He passes each of the team mates and regret's it as he turns the corner and gets nailed with Johnnys Gun flairs.

Causing the impatient Impluse to hit Kid and slammed against the building.

"I guess we just leave them there." said Batgirl.

"After him he's getting away." Nightwing shouted over the sound of the motors.

"You can't stop Johnny Rancid, especially not kids." yelled Johnny as he still fires back at Nightwing and Batgirl.

"Look who finally decides to join us." said Batgirl as the speedster's catching up from there few minutes knock out.

"What did we miss" said Kid like he didn't know there on mission.

"KF get traught." muttered Nightwing who is still on top of the mission.

Johnny knocked down a light pole and cause Nightwing to turn the other direction to avoid crashing.

Batgirl followed Johnny high tailing him.

"Be careful" Nightwing said to Batgirl over the headsets.

"Johnny give it up I promise to go easy on you."

"Do you really think I'll stop just because you said it nicely, in you dream little girl." said Johnny as he destroyed window trying to get Batgirl off guard.

Johnny was able to hit the front tire of Batgirl's bike cause her to fall off and slid about 20 feet away from it.

Nightwing pulled to the side of Batgirl as she try's to get up.

"Don't stop for me go after him. He'll destroy more of the city." said Batgirl in pain.

Nightwing gave her node and when with speedster's to catch up with Johnny.

Batgirl was in so much pain. Her suit was cut up on the right side and showed really bad 3rd degree burn from her shoulders to her knees.

Batgirl ignored the pain and got back on her bike to meet with the guys.

"Impulse, Kid Flash I need you to speed up to Johnny's front tire and put a nail strip the ground to throw him off his bike." said Batgirl hiding the pain.

"Are you sure about that." said Kid Flash.

"Do it." as she let out a gasp of pain.

The speedster's did what Batgirl said and where able to get Johnny off his bike and into a fruit stand where there a little bit more pain.

Batgirl pulls up in a quick stop and got off her holding her side.

"How does that feel Johnny" said Batgirl in anger and painful way.

"You are hurt!" as Nightwing walked up to Batgirl and look over her burns and torn bat suit.

I'm alright lets just go get this cleaned up cause it hurts like he'll right now.

(Mount Justice)

(Recognized Nightwing B01, Batgirl B16, Kid Flash B03, Impulse B23.)

"Take it easy Bab." said Nightwing helping Batgirl to Medical Bay.

Before Nightwing and Batgirl could look up there was the 7 top Justice League members right in front of them.

"Wait happened." said Batman in a more serious voice.

"We took down Johnny Rancid." replied Nightwing still hold up Batgirl as she was getting weak in her right leg.

And Kid Flash and Impulse is taking Johnny Rancid to a  
Cell as we speak.

"I just so happened that you can really get hurt if your not wearing the right motorcycle equipment." Batgirl add, trying not to have the Justice League worry to much about her burns.

"Let's go get your burns check." said Wonder Woman as she got Batgirl out of Nightwing's hands.

"Nightwing" Superman said having Nightwing scared a bit but didn't show any emotions.

We wanted Batgirl and you to go on an under cover mission to Bialya. There has been some adduction happening and no signs of the adducteas. But now that Batgirl might not be able to we might need to hold it off.

"No need to Superman" replied Nightwing " Batgirl would want to because she puts herself in front of others.

(Medical Bay)

"Ah! you can't go any easier on the peroxide." Batgirl muttered in pain.

"Just a bit more and we can bandage you up" said Black Canary.

"Ahhhh!" Batgirl screamed in pain as the right side of body stinged.

"Okay we're about done Batgirl" replied Wonder Women as she started to put the gauze on.

"Thanks again it would have been wired if I had one of the guy do this." Batgirl said in relief that there was so more pain.

No problem at least Wonder Women and I can to the meeting there having now.

"Meeting" Batgirl said in confusion.

"Let's go they might be talking about it still." Wonder Women said helping Batgirl stand up.

"I can't just go out look like this I need something to cover up." Batgirl said realizing that she had to cut off the rest of the bat suit.

"All we have in here is the hospital gowns." said Black Cannery as she went to the cabinet to get one.

"What! These are the one with the openings on the back." cried Batgirl not wanting to wear it.

"Don't be picky it's just for now, just don't turn your back to the boys." Cannery said laughing as Wonder Women showed a little giggle.

"Look who finally decided to join us." said Flash cause the whole team to look.

"Haha funny so what is this mission I'm hearing about." Batgirl answered as she makes her way to the group standing next to Nightwing.

Nightwing was about to put his arm around Batgirl when he noticed that the gown she was wear had the opening on the back.

Nightwing slid his hand into her gowned and causing Batgirl to jump away from him and stand next to Green Lantern not cause any more interruptions.

Nightwing was trying hide his laughter knowing the team was trying to be serious about the matter.

Superman summarized what the 2 heroes needed to do and both of them excepted.

"This mission stay with us no one out side this group should know about this." Batman added.

"Nightwing and Batgirl your leaving in 2 hours get ready." said Batman informing them that they have to go to the Batcave before they leave.

(Batcave)

(Batman 02, Nightwing B01, Batgirl B16.)

"Batgirl we need to talk." said Batman as he's walking tord the computer monitors.

Nightwing wish her good luck cause who know what Batman is going to say to her.

"Yes Bruce." said Barbara as she walked slowly to Bruce.

"What did I tell you about hacking."

"Only hack during missions or overriding enemy's launch sequences." Barbara said will a soft voice.

"What where you trying to do when you were hacking into the Justice Leagues main frame." said Bruce with nothing changing in his voice.

"I was overwhelmed, I didn't know you would come so early so I risk it and got caught." Barbara said in a funny way to make Bruce not mad at her.

There was a little pause before Bruce spoke again. He said " I told you to wear the right equipment for the mission.

"Well if you wanted me to come to the cave first then go on mission you could have said so." Barbara said regretting her words.

"You reacted and went on mission right way thats all that matters." Bruce said as he turned tord her.

"At least you safe."

"Is that the sound of caring out of Bruce Wayne's lips." said Barbara as excitement flowed throw you body.

With nothing else to say Bruce added "Go get ready for the mission."

Barbara smiled and walked away.

"Let's hope this mission goes swell." said Dick as he turned to face he love.

Barbara went to hug him around his waist as Dick rapped his arm's around her setting his chin on her head.

"You seem panicked." Dick added not braking the hug.

"What if this mission doesn't go as planed and something major happens." Barbara

"Your worried aren't you." Dick said with a giggle in his words.

"No, just curious." replied Barbara,

"It's going to be fine nothing major will happen, we'll save peoples life's and come home safe. I promise." Dick said trying to com her stress.

That's a promise, you can't break it now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bialya Morning) **

Streets packed and civilian heading in one direction

"Dick where are you." said Barbara over the com.

"In the crowd. Queen Bee is announcing something big and everyone in the country is here to listen. Must be important." said Dick as he try's to get out of the crowd to meet up with Barb.

"Well tell me where and I'll meet you there."

"Umm, there so many signs which one would you understand." Dick said knowing mostly every language in the world "I'm next to a store sign called Toko."

"Okay I see the sign. What does the sign mean" said Barbara making her way threw the crowd to get to the sign.

"It means store nothing much" Dick said looking around to find Barb. Well Barbara was headed to the sign she saw Lex Luther.

"Dick we got a problem. I just saw Lex going through the alley way. What is he doing here." Barbara starting to follow from a distance.

"Which side, I'll go with you." Dick said starting to walk to the nearest alley.

"Negative we need to find out what Queen Bee's announcement is. I'll go covert to find out why he's here. Hey he might meet with someone and disgust plan's" said Barbara staying her distance from Lex.

Lex walked casually like this was a normal thing to him. "He's meeting with someone, who's that" Barbara said over the com to Dick.

"Switch to I.D. Mode on your sunglasses" replied Dick rushing thru the crowd before the announcement started.

"Way ahead of you babe" Barb clicked the button that brighten blue as it was already scan the helper of Lex.

"He looks so familiar, Wait it's..." Barb said waiting for the the scan to finish.

"Klarion! Should have known, there his stupid cat."

"Dick come in, Klarion is here with Lex there saying something about a teleporter of some sort. Shit they notice someones following then."

"Lady's and gentlemen our beautiful county has had strange abductions for the past few weeks. We feel your pain. We will stay on top of this subject till ever single one of our citizens get home safely. We will get to the bottom of this and bring back the ones we love. Thank you for coming and now go home and pray for there safe return." Queen Bee said with a fake tone of emotion hiding something bigger.

"Barb" Dick said into his com "Meet at the hotel we need to compare notes."

"What took you so long." said Barbara waiting at the hotel for about two hours.

"Well you didn't have to walk behind very slow people who keep stopping causing you to bump into other and almost start an argument." Dick said walking to the hotel. "If I could jump roof to roof without being noticed I would."

"Well I thought dressing casually would do us just fine"

"Never listening to you again."

"You still will."

Barbara walk to him and gave him a kiss.

"Can I have another." Dick said leaning for a second kiss. Barbara put a finger on his lip and said "Not now we have a job to discuss."

"What do we do." Barbara said as she got ready to rest on the bed.

"Well the League didn't just send us here for a vacation." Dick replied laying on side of Barbara.

"Lex talked about a meeting at Queen Bee's headquarter, that all I got before they notice me following and walked away leaving the conversation at a cliff hanger, that's were we head next."

Barbara turned to face Dick to get a kiss but Dick turned his head to smile at Barbara and jumped off the bed saying "let's go" in excitement.

"Really" Barb said looking angrily at Dick.

"Your not excited to go." Dick stood in front of Barbara waiting to see what she will do. He knew Barb wanted a kiss well they laid there but he played with her. Barbara rapped her arms around Dicks neck and pulled him back to the bed and kissed him.

"Don't leave me hanging. Next time you won't get anything from these lips."

"Is that a challenge I hear." Dick said about to give her another kiss.

"Can you handle it boy wonder."

"Umm, challenged excepted babe."

** (Headquarter) **

"They lack guards, this is going to be easy" Batgirl said about to take down the guards.

"Negative once we take down the guards Queen Bee will know and we will never find out what happened to the aducties." Nightwing said holding Batgirl's arm preventing her from attacking.

"The roof looks clear, let's go."

The grapling hooks latched onto the roof and both hero were on top.

"The vent looks like our only way to get inside." Nightwing said opening the vent and gestured to Batgirl to go first. "Ladies first."

"I hate you." Batgirl didn't want to go first, who knows whats on the other side. Batgirl when head first and regretted it once she landed at the bottom of the vent. Very small space to move around in.

"Don't come down yet, let me adjust myself first."

"Come down... If you say so" and Nightwing jumped in. He noticed that Batgirl didn't move away, quickly he push against the vent walls to prevent landing on Batgirl.

"I told you to wait" "I heard come down" Once the two unstuck they started moving thru the vent to find a meeting room or meeting place to hear in on about a teleporter Lex mentioned.

"We're not going to find them if we stay together, let's split up. Batgirl take the next turn to the right I'll go left." Nightwing said wanting to find out if Klarion, Lex Luther, and Queen Bee are actually behind the abductions.

"Crawling in the vents is not getting me anywhere."

Batgirl kicked the vent down and jumped out landing on her two feet.

"Well this is a start" Batgirl was sneaking around avoiding the guards.

"Nightwing where is your location." "In the warehouse I found some Titan Venom. Do you think..."

"No he's not here, why would he be here."

"Just a thought."

About 30 minutes later Batgirl and Nightwing caught up with each other at the a door named a conference room. "Well this might be it."

"Age before beauty." Batgirl said gesturing toward the door so Nightwing would go first.

Nightwing put his hands on the back of his neck and said "Your old then me" and raise his arms in the air showing he's right.

"Whoever made these stupid saying are the meanest people in the world."

Before Batgirl could touch the door something or someone grabbed the back of Nightwing and Batgirls uniform and launching them into crates.

"Aww why did that hurt so much." Batgirl looked, Nightwing was right.

"Bane"

"Well look who it is, it's the Batbrats"

"I told you." Nightwing muttered trying to stand back up.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey guy sorry took me so long to post this Chapter. Fanfic was giving me troubles. Hope you enjoy this took time out of my busies day to make this.*

"What at you doing here Bane, dont you follow your own rules." Nightwing said already in his fighting stance.

"Very funny Nightwing." Bane added walk toward them.

"Well I try my best to be funny" Nightwing didn't show fear.

"I wonder how Batman will take it if I eliminate the ones closet to him."

"We have no time for this." Batgirl said throwing a smoke pallets at him.

Smoke filled Bane's surrounding. Batgirl and Nightwing took the opportunity to strike at him. Get him off is feet.

The smoke was clearing very slowly. Bane caught a glance of a figure move and threw a punch. Batgirl jumped behind one of the crates as she notice Bane can see there movements in the smoke. Nightwing jumped behind the same crate Batgirl was at. He took a deep breath and turn his head toward her.

"He punch you in the face too." Nightwing said smiling at her.

"How did you know" Batgirl replied smiling holding her face from the punch.

"It seems Bane has found our intruders." Lex said hearing boxes of crates being smash outside the door.

"It's Nightwing and Batgirl." Queen Bee said looking at the security cameras.

"The Justice League sent them to do there dirty work." Lex said leaning back in his chair.

"Why do the brat's always interrupt in our plan." Klarion muttered petting his cat.

"We can't have then leave, the Justice League will come and our plan's will be foiled." Queen Bee said walking toward her desk and starts clearing it off.

"We're not going to leave, we'll just send the brat's to the same place we sent the civilians. I don't think The Batman would really care, he can find another two to take there places."

Queen Bee took a while to answer him. "Instruct Bane not to kill but mobilize then." Queen Bee added.

"Yes Queen Bee." one of the guards said exiting the room.

"Luther, let's start the portal up so when the bat's come in we can just throw them in." Klarion said prepping his dark magic.

"Is that the best you go Bane I'm really disappointed." Nightwing shout over the sound of breaking crates that Bane was throwing at them.

Batgirl threw bat-a-rangs to distract him well they move to a different location.

Nightwing was running but desisted to run toward Bane to give him a few blows to see if this could speed up. Bane garbed his fist to avoid a punch also holding him by his suit bring Nightwing close to his face to make eye contact. "Is that really the best you can do Nightwing." Said Bane as he throw Nightwing into the stack of crates.

In mid air Nightwing bounced off the crates and duck rolled behind the nears place to take cover.

"Well that wasn't a really good idea." Nightwing said leaning against the barrier. "Ow your here too."

"Not now." Batgirl said frustrates that they were so close to the door and Bane had to mess it up for them.

"What do we do now we aren't prepared to go agents Bane." Batgirl added trying to com her anger just how Batman tough her.

"We can't really expect everything can go as planed. Same with Lex we didn't know he was going to be here also."

"Should we contact The Justice League." Batgirl said seeing if Bane found there location yet. Nightwing took awhile to answer her. He was debating to himself whether or not to call them or take matter in is own hands. But he didn't want to take any unnesaray actions to the mission that can cause one of them or even both to be hurt.

"Call it in." "Batgirl to cave come in... Batgirl to cave." No ones answering it just complete static.

"Queen Bee must be using a radio disrupter to block out all communication relays in this area." Nightwing said thinking of another way to get out of this mess.

"We have to finish what we start." Nightwing muttered not wanting to get either of them hurt.

There was a long pause before both of the heroes spoke again.

"Come out, come out were ever you are." Bane said crushing any crates that he passed.

"Maneuver 17." Batgirl said looking toward Nightwing to agree on it.

"Let's get this over with." Nightwing said ready when she was.

They both ran from behind the barrier and charged at Bane. Batgirl jumped up in mid air and hit Bane with both her feet to his chest. Made a perfect summersault and land behind him well Nightwing went to kick him in his jaw.

Bane knew the movements and well Nightwing was about to kick him he grabbed his leg and flung him toward Batgirl. They both collided and flow half way across the room.

"Hahaha Batbrats you really didn't think this thur." Bane hit the bottom on his chest which shot venom throw his blood stream making him more stronger.

"Shit he consumed the venom." Nightwing said trying to get up.

"Just get before he hits one of us." Batgirl muttered not wanting to get hit by a 10X the strength of a normal punch.

Bane was about to charge at the two that were trying to get up from the last blow when a guard walked out of the door.

"Bane don't kill mobilize Queen Bee's orders!" The guard yelled from the door way.

"That bruja, she ruins all the fun." Bane walked up to the hero's grabbed both of them from there neck choking then long enough to knock them out.

Nightwing tried everything in his power to get out of the hold. Kicking, Punch. He even tried his stun stick but had know affect.

Come on Barbara... Think.

This can't end this way. She keep kicking him repeatedly. Then she relized bat-a-rang. She planned to cut Bane's tube that was giving him his strength. She reached her belt and grabbed out a bat-a-rang. Getting harder to breath going to...

Batgirl was near the tube then stopped. She dropped the bat-a-rang from her limp fingers. She was unconscious.

Batgirl's and Nightwing's bodies where getting limped. Bane knew that was long enough. He dropped both of them to the floor. He didn't care, his part of the job was done.

"See the noise stopped." Lex said as everything was going as planned.

Klarion, Lex, and Queen Bee stepped out of the the room and saw the two heroes bodies laying there. "

Your work is done here Bane. You can leave."

"Remove there belts and gloves." Queen Bee order as a guard from behind her ran to the heroes and did what he was told.

"No wait." Lex instructed the guard to stop what he was doing. Lex turned to Queen Bee and added

"I think there going to need there tools where there going."

"Bring them in and tie them up I don't want them trying to escape or contacting the league about there situation here." Queen Bee said as she turned around to head back into the room.

"Can I suggest not putting them in normal handcuffs." Lex added as he was still stand at the door way looking toward Queen Bee.

"There trained by Batman himself they know how to get out of them.

"What are you suggesting."

"Alientech." Lex walked to his suitcase that he brought to the meeting. He pulled out the tech and turned back toward Klarion and Queen Bee.

"This will be new to them and have no idea how to get out of it." Lex said handing it to one of the guards to put on Nightwing.

"How did you get them." Klarion said watching how it the guard put in on.

"An alien species called the Reach." Lex said pulling out another to put on Batgirl.

"We have no time to waist Klarion start up the portal. The sooner we start the better."


End file.
